


with their claws out for a feast

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gender-Neutral Venom, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Sexual Assault, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Venom Uses Gender Neutral Pronouns, Xenophilia, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: Venom wants to eat Peter's tongue and then they want something far worse.





	with their claws out for a feast

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 12 prompts: licking, costume
> 
> Fic title from the Silversun Pickup song "Cannibal"
> 
> Set some time in the comic'verse, not MCU. Peter is an adult here.

Peter's back is slammed against the brick wall, one of Venom's large hands holding him immobile as the alien's sharp teeth snap down at Peter's neck in one terrifying moment that ends not with his throat being torn open like Peter fears but a hunk of fabric in his spider-suit being ripped from his skin.

Peter feels the teeth scrape against his flesh as the material is torn away, the sudden cold night air hitting him and causing him to shiver and squirm uselessly against Venom's grip. He feels stinging in his shoulder like a scratch and a trickle of liquid.

 _Blood_ , he thinks as panic creeps up his spine, _I'm caught and bleeding._

Venom spits the material of Peter's costume out of their mouth like it disgusts them and they look at Peter in pure hatred, that inhuman alien maw inches from his masked face, tightening their grip on Peter with enough force that Peter swears he can hear his bones creak.

"We have you now, Spider." Venom snarls.

"Way to state the obvious." Peter snaps back, groaning in pain when Venom repays his backtalk by pulling him back from the wall only to slam him back into it with force, his head banging back into the bricks hard enough that for a few seconds he sees stars.

_I'll just add my missing brain to mouth filter to tonight's list of screw ups, then. Not like that's anything new._

"Spider shouldn't talk so much." Venom's mouth widens into a large, fearful grin that Peter has to physically stop himself from saying 'my grandma what big teeth you have' in response to. "Unless he wants us to eat his tongue first."

"As opposed to?" Peter asks with a rasp. "I mean, it's my body and all but I'm no Hannibal Lecter. If you're asking for me to pick a part, I'm going to suggest eating _somewhere else_ entirely. I don't think there's anything on my particular menu I'd recommend."

"You're wrong." Venom says, their long tongue running over sharp white teeth, saliva dripping from it down in the space between them and Peter. "We think Spider will make us the best meal we've ever had."

And then Venom is closing the little remaining space between them, their body flush against Peter's as they lower their head down to the bare skin of Peter's shoulder where his costume had been torn. Their tongue drags over Peter's skin, wet and hot and rigid, soaking him in viscous spit from the bottom of his shoulder to the top of his neck, before the tip of the tongue is slipping up _under_ his ripped costume to brush at his ear, going up along the shell.

And suddenly down between them Peter can feel his cock hardening in response to the feeling and he feels an instant wave of panic and _mortification_ rush through him. _No, no, no, now is not the time for that, don't do that, this isn't like that, oh god, please don't let them---_

Venom rears back from Peter abruptly, tongue leaving a cold and sticky trail on his flesh as it's pulled away, and stares at Peter with large white eyes and a tilted head.

A beat passes and Peter feels paralyzed in the symbiote's gaze before Venom's mouth is stretching into a horrifying grin that makes his heart jolt in his chest in panic and has him futilely, _uselessly_ renewing his struggles in Venom's strong grip.

He gets nowhere close to dislodging himself, to getting away, and his muscles feel exhausted just from the effort. _When have I ever been this weak?_

Venom continues to hold him with one clawed hand and brings the other one to rest against Peter's skin, scraping his claws lightly over his neck and down his shoulder and the down, down, down some more along Peter's side, to his hip, and finally across his stomach. They don't hesitate at all before plunging their hand down to grasp at Peter's crotch, large black paw squeezing down on Peter's cock in a move that has him both bucking into the touch and trying to squirm away, a low moan forcing itself from his throat.

Venom's fingers start to rhythmically massage the cock in his grip and Peter's feels a burst of pure shame rush through him at the same time as he feels a rush of unwanted arousal.

"Maybe Spider was right," Venom laughs mockingly and there's nothing at all human about the sound, no sign of the host he lives inside. "maybe his _tongue_ isn't what we should be eating tonight after all."

 


End file.
